Right In Front Of You
by HeartEyesMotherFucker
Summary: How many times have you looked for a pencil and it was right in front of you? How many times have you looked for a specific place and it was right in front of you? Well this is the story of the many times I didn't realized that love was right in front of me…
1. Prologue

**RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU**

 _How many times did you looked for a pencil and it was right in front of you? How many times did you looked for a specific place and it was right in front of you? Well this is the story of the many times I didn't realized that love was right in front of me…_

My name is Beca Mitchell, my parents are New York's richest family, I'm not even joking they are reeeeeeally rich. Like you know the Kardashians? Well, they could actually buy whatever that family own.

It all started with my granddad, he and his best friend decided to start an marketing company and money just started to flow in…My dad then took over the company and now he is helped by my older brother Brian.

I, on the other hand, have no idea what to do with my life.

So here I am, in the kitchen of my parents mansion, eating ice cream and trying to understand when life got so confusing with the women that I grow up with, my mum and my nana.

Ashlyn Beale is a 45 year old woman that started working with us when I was only 2 years old, she was only 21 years old but needed a job.

When she was 17, Ashlyn met this guy at her school, he just got transferred and seemed to be really interested in her, they started dating and apparently were really happy, but one day she found out that she was pregnant and things got ugly. The guy ran as fast as he could and never looked back, her parents disowned her since she wanted to keep the kid and soon she was on her own. She stayed at a friend's house until she saw in a journal my parents job offer. She didn't hesitate.

My parents loved her since the moment she put a foot in our house. My mum is the most sweetest human being and when Ashlyn told them her story she didn't even hesitate and hired her and even offered a room for her and her baby so she could stay with us. And that's how I met my former best friend, Chloe.

Chloe is Ashlyn's daughter. The most adorable, bubbly and positive redhead that planet earth has ever had. And I'm not saying that because she is my best friend but because every person that meets her is forever changed. She's kind, sweet and is always smiling. Like all the time. I'm pretty sure my parents love her more than they love me, but I can't really blame them.

Things between me and Chloe were good up until Middle School when puberty hit Chloe, boys started to be more and more interested in her, and we would spend less and less time together. Things changed completely when she found herself a new best friend, Aubrey Posen. In high school they were the most popular girls and of course dated the most popular guys.

She then went to college, same college as Aubrey of course, and in those four years we only would see each other for the festivities when we both would be at home.

Don't get me wrong we are still friends, but not as close as we used to be as kids.

So here I am, in the kitchen, looking at my mum and nana baking Chloe a welcome home/congratulation on your graduation cake.

"You guys know that she wiil be here in no time and your still baking that cake right?" I say to them smirking.

"You could help miss sassy pants" my nana faking a glare at me.

"You are the ones obsessed with her not me."

"I am offended Becs, I thought we had a bond" I turn around and there she was, in all her glory, the one and only Chloe Beale.

"You wish Beale!" we share smiles before our screaming mom's go over her and basically kidnap her.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

 _First of all thank you for following this story I didn't expect all of this! So thank you!_

 _I only wrote 3 chapters until now...and I don't know how long this story will be. The only thing that I know that it's turning into a quite depressing story...sorry!_

 _Please feel free to rewiew the story, i want to know what you all think about it, and you opinions in all the characters._

 _Last thing don't expect an update everyday because I'll probably be busy with exams and all that boring stuff but I can promise you to try and update every week end._

 **I hope you enjoy the 1st official chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _It's incredible how even knowing one person for your whole life, you still don't know said person. And suddenly you wish you would have listened more, paid more attention. But when you do…it's too late._

Chloe Beale was back home and it's like the sun is back in New York City.

I'll never understand how she does it, even our dogs love her (our dogs were raised to hate people, just like me). But when they see her it's like they're back to their puppy days.

Our moms were over the moon with her arrival, they basically kidnapped her and had something like a pajama party gossiping and eating cake. I am not gonna lie it was quite cute.

It's now the third day since her comeback and tonight we are having a small party, only family and close friends allowed, to celebrate our college graduation and the beginning of the summer. She apparently also has a major news to tell us, probably that she finally choose her grad school. She wants to become a pediatric doctor and I couldn't see her doing anything different.

Chloe loves kids, when we were younger she would go to children hospitals and hang out with sick kids, making them smile and forgetting even for a brief moment their sickness, I'm pretty sure she kept doing this even in college. So when she announced it to the family nobody was shocked as nobody was shocked.

I am actually kind of looking forward to this party, my best friend Stacie is gonna be there.

Stacie and I only met in College, she was my roommate my freshman year of college and since then we have been inseparable. She's from New Jersey so not far away from here, and was really excited to come to the party and finally meet my parents.

You have to know that we kinda dated our freshman year, she was the girl that made me realized that I was hella gay. I mean Stacie is freaking hot. But we soon realized that we were better off as friends.

When I talked to my family about my sexuality everyone was supportive, my dad's reaction still makes me smile "Sweetheart we knew since you were 2, you were mesmerized by Chloe the first day she came into the house". Of course Chloe teases me with this information from time to time.

The party has already started when I get down from my room, and of course everyone is already there.

"Always the last one showing up I see!" Chloe says looking at me smiling.

"We both know that this is more your party than mine. You know that I don't like people." I say smiling in return and winking at her.

"Oh shut up! You love being praised for your achievements." Chloe says rolling her eyes at me. "Anyways since you are here I can finally make my announcement, get ready because it's HUGE!" she squeals and she's off to the middle of the room asking for everyone's attention.

"You never told me that your sister is this hot" Stacie says behind me, I turn around and look at her smirking at me.

"Chloe is not my sister, and I didn't tell you because I don't see her like that…" I tell her feeling strangely unsure.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart" Stacie winks at me ignoring my glare, we both turn around catching Chloe's, already started, speech.

"…and of course thanks to my awesome family for the support these past four years, I love you guys more than anything in the world. Mom I am so proud to be your daughter and I love you so so much and I am so grateful that all those years ago you accepted the job in this house and gave us a new fantastic family. Thank you so much."

They both have tears in their eyes, I am proud of both of them.

"But I didn't want to turn this into an emotional speech so back to what I wanted to tell you all tonight…" She says making everyone laugh.

"College has been an incredible ride, that I had the pleasure to live with my best friend Aubrey, who is here tonight. I found out what I wanted to do in life which is being a pediatric doctor, and I'm happy to announce you that I have been accepted to one of the best med schools in the country in Los Angeles." Everyone erupts into cheers and starts clapping.

"Hot and smart. I think I am going to make a move on her" before I could tell her anything Chloe starts speaking again.

"But guys wait! This is not the only news I have for you tonight. In college, my freshman year I met a guy, he was asleep next to me on our very first day of classes. I found him so cute I had to take a picture but as I was taking it he woke up and it was like magic you know? Like one of those cliché movies was happening to me, he smiled at me and I was sold. Well what I am trying to say is that…that guy right after the graduation ceremony came over and got down on one knee…"

An uneasy feeling sets in my chest, something I never felt before, and it only grows as Chloe goes on with her speech. Is she telling me what I think that she is telling me? Is she…

"I am getting married!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi guys!_

 _As promised here is the 2nd chapter of this story!_

 _Once again thank you for taking an interest in this but I would love to hear more about your opinions so don't be shy and tell me!_

 _I'll try to post another chap tomorrow if not see you all next week!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _They say you only realize what you have the moment you lose it. But how is it possible to lose something you never knew you wanted? How is it possible to feel so much pain? How is it possible to feel you heart break?_

Silence. That's what followed Chloe's unexpected announcement. Silence. Awkward silence.

I looked over at Ashlyn and my parents and shock was written all over their faces, they look at me wanting to understand if I knew something, if I was part of this. But when they realized that I was as shocked as they were, something other appeared in their faces…something like sympathy…

And then everyone starts cheering.

"Here goes my chance with her" Stacie sighs next to me. "Hey! Are you alright?" she asks, concern in her tone.

"Y-Yeah…uhm…yeah it's just that…this is…yeah" I say suddenly not capable to form entire sentences. "I think I need a drink" I walk towards the table with all the alcoholic beverage. I need something strong. Really strong.

As I take one of my dad's favorite whiskies, I see, with the corner of my eye, Stacie approaching me, I turn around and face her "Sorry. I needed that" I look down at my cup "That was unexpected. I-I always thought that if something like this was about to happen she would've at least give me a heads up…guess I know her even less than what I thought" I say looking down…hurt.

"Beca, you told me that you guys were not that close anymore. I don't understand why you are all upset about this right now?"

"It's complicated Stace. I-"

"Not even a congrats? Beca Mitchell you officially have broken my heart" The redhead cut me off amused, looking straight in my eyes for some kind of connection.

"Sorry…uhm…that was a…surprise." I say faking a smile.

"Mitchell you could show more excitement." Aubrey says looking amused with her own joke.

You see Aubrey and I are like frenemies. We all used to be inseparable, Chloe, Aubrey and I. It didn't last long because puberty happened and me being my anti-social self wasn't as happy about it as they were and soon I became Beca, the friend.

So when Aubrey made that joke it only reminded me how easy it was for them to put me aside. How easy it was for Chloe to forget about her other best friend.

"Yeah…Sorry for thinking that you would have kept your promise" I spat looking at Chloe before storming out leaving the three girls.

 _When we were 12, my cousin Oliver got married. The ceremony was so beautiful that Chloe and I couldn't stop talking about it for days. We would dream about our weddings, who we would invite, if it would be a big or a little wedding. But then, one day, Chloe said that Aubrey would be her maid of honor, and disappointment must have been written all over my face because she took my hands in hers and said to me something that I never forgot._

 _"_ _Becs you'd still be the first person I would call when my futur boyfriend will propose. But let's be real all that girly stuff that a maid of honor is supposed to do are more Aubrey's stuff" she said looking for eye contact._

 _"_ _I guess…" I said not really believing her._

 _"_ _Oh come on Beca! I promise that when that will happen, if that ever happens, you will be the first person to know!" she promises with her big smile._

 _"_ _Even before Aubrey?!" I ask unsure "She's your best friend now"_

 _"_ _Hey now! Yes Aubrey is my best friend, and yes you and I are not as close as we used to be but Beca…there's something that will always connect the two of us, you and your parents are my family and family never gets left behind…"._

And thinking about that day makes me realize that I not only lost my best friend, but I also lost a part of me, a part of my family.

And I am angry! Angry because I didn't realize it until today, until the only person that I thought would always be a part of my life, simply was not. But since when? When did I lost her? Why didn't I realize it soon?

Fresh air hits me, and I stop suddenly, already far away from the house, tears streaming down my face.

I stop and think when my life got so complicated, when did everything that I always taken for granted was not anymore.

And for the first time I felt alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry for posting this so late but as you may now there have been many terrorists attacks here in Paris, where I live, so frankly my head was elsewhere and I completely forget to update the story, I am sure that you can understand my position. I also wasn't able to write new chapters and since I want to have multiple chapters ready before I update, I don't know if next week you'll have a new chapter.**

 **Today instead of asking you to review the story I am going to ask you to be kind to one another, to spread love, to be as happy as you can be, to be positive, to be joyful, to live.**

 **Be awesome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Love. Love can be of different types. The love you have for your parents it's the first that we discover, the first approach to this abstract subject…love. Then some people enter in your life, people that you didn't planned…They all teach you a different way to love._

"What is my little monkey doing here all alone?" Ashlyn concerned tone takes me back from my daydream.

I somehow ended up in the yard where Chloe and I used to play when we were little. I don't think I've ever been here since those days. We would play for hours, Ashlyn always looking after us and sometimes joining us in our shenanigans.

"I just needed some air…Chloe surprised all of us huh?" I say trying to understand if she knew something, anything.

"Yeah…I definitely wasn't expecting all of this…" she says unsure, looking down "I'm scared that this is just Chloe being impulsive and not really thinking this through" she sighs.

"Do you know him? Is-Is he good to her?" I need to know if it's worth it, if all of this is worth it.

"Yeah…Clint is a really good guy, but I don't know I always taught that Chloe was meant to someone different…" she says looking at with weirdly.

"I always thought that Aubrey and her would end up together to be honest" I say joking trying to make her smile, and she does.

She laughs looking at me sweetly. "Oh my little Beca always knowing how to cheer me up." I smile at her

"Why are you so sad sweetheart? Since you've been back your eyes don't have that sparkle that they always had" she says now concerned.

"It's nothing nana." I say looking down trying to fight back some tears.

"Hey honey. You know you can talk to me."

I look at her and I start crying, hard. Until it hurts. I cry for Chloe's forgotten promise. I cry for the uncertainty that is my life at this point. I cry because I am not happy.

"Oh sweety!It's alright…It's going to be alright…Get it all out!"

And we stay like that. Until I calm down. Until there's no more tears in me.

In her arms I feel protected for the first time in months. I feel loved. And I am not scared anymore, I know that no matter what, there's always someone that will love me just enough. And this calms me down.

"Feeling better?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah…sorry about that…It's just…urgh" she smiles at my frustration "I don't know what I am feeling! I don't know what to do with my life! I feel so left behind by everything…and now Chloe! I don't know how I feel about her getting married, I mean I didn't even know that she had a boyfriend but still she's Chloe! She's my Chloe!"

Wait what?

I look at Ashlyn and she's smiling, a knowing look on her face "Honey, Chloe will always be your Chloe. What you guys have is more than a simple bond…It's faith." She says smiling.

"You think?" I ask unsure.

"Of course! Do I have to remind you all the stuff that you guys put me through when you where little kids?" I laugh. Poor Ashlyn would end up in the weirdest situations because of us. "You guys need to talk, understand why you drifted apart and create a new relationship. You should have seen her face when you stormed out Beca. She'll always care about you".

We stay outside for a bit longer. I let sink in all this new information. I want to. I need it all to be real. I need to think that Chloe and I will always be in each others lifes no matter what.

When we decide to head home, the party is already over. As soon as my mom sees me she crushes me in a bear hug telling me how concerned she was and that if Ashlyn wouldn't have gone check up on me it would have been her. I smile at that.

Then I am met with blue eyes. Chloe's eyes have always been fascinating to me. I never understood how someone could have such beautiful eyes.

And then I see red. Her hair. She's hugging me. So tight. And suddenly everything else disappears.

And it's just the two of us.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Sweet people! I am back!**

 **First of all I hope that you all had a great Christmas if you celebrated it, if not I just hope that you had a great couple of months then!**

 **I also would like to thank you for being patient and for the messages and prayers for my country. It always warms my heart to see that the world is actually still pretty awesome place, with pretty awesome people in it!**

 **And last but not I am back with only one chapter (I just started writing the next one) because I have exams the first week of January and I don't know when the next chap is going to be up... so sorry for that.**

 **In the meantime I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As always please feel free to send reviews they are always welcome even its to say that you didn't like something. All suggestions are accepted ;)**

 **Peace for you all!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _There's always light at the end of the tunnel. You just have to believe it, be positive, be the best person you can and you'll find a solution to whatever problem you may face. Don't be the person others expect you to be. Be the person you want to be. Be proud of yourself._

"I'm sorry Chloe…"

She separates our body and looks at me with disbelief, she looks at our parents that are all smiling at us and then takes my hand and drags me to her room while throwing a quick excuse to them saying that we need privacy.

"Ok hear me out Beca Mitchell. You don't have to apologize to me. If anything I am the douche that hurt you and I-I can't…I…" and she's crying, hard. Just as hard as a was crying a few moments ago on her mom's arms.

"Come on Chlo don't cry! I promise you I am not mad, I have a lot go-"

"Don't you dare Beca!" she says harshly, angry but not at me "Don't you dare try to make me feel better because I don't think that I ever can…God I feel so bad" she says sitting on her bed, finding a new interest on her hands.

"You do-" I try one again.

"I said don't Beca!" she finally looks at me, and I think that my heart break again. Puppy Chloe is sad. Nobody likes sad puppies!

"I always promised myself that I would never be like him you know? That I would never leave my family behind. And Beca you are my family! And I just…I…I let you go."

Silence.

"I feel so bad because I didn't understand that I was losing you Becs. If this didn't happened we would have drifted apart even more. I can't let that happen, you are too important to me."

I feel tears treating to come out once again. But a crying Chloe is enough for now.

"Chloe it's my fault too you know that right?!"

She gets up, running a hand on her hair.

"No Beca! You remembered that promise! I completely forgot. What kind of person am I huh? What kind of friend?" She sighs defeated.

"I always took you for granted, always thought that no matter what you would always be there, because you have always been there. But when you yelled at me, it opened my eyes Beca…I was loosing you and I didn't even know! And I-I-I can't loose you Beca! You are too important to me, you are my Beca. You are my person"

I smile at that. She also smiles. Only Chloe could mention Grey's anatomy in a moment like this.

"I should have done something more you know. Because I know you, and I know how you would have let things stay this way. Maybe thinking that Aubrey took you place in my life. Am I right?!"

Big blue eyes look at me for an answer.

"I-I…Aubrey is…you guys…" she laughs.

"Aubrey and I will never have what _we_ have. Don't get me wrong I love her to death but at the end of the day she is not you. And I am so sorry for realizing this just now. But…I wont let that happen again. I will talk to you, even if you don't like to talk, I'll be back to my annoying Chloe days and be there for you, listen to you, be your best friend. Because I miss you Beca. I missed you all those years that we were apart and I don't want to feel what I've felt tonight ever again. Ok?"

I look at her smirking.

"Do I even have a say in this?" she taps playfully my shoulder and answers "Of course not" and then hugs me. One of those bear hugs that only Chloe Beale can give.

And after a long time I feel like everything will be ok.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and I read all of them!**

 **Yes I wanted a more self centered Chloe in this story, she's a strong and confident woman that knows what she wants in life, and yeah for now she has no feelings for Beca, far from it.**

 **As for Beca, she is far away from realizing that she has feelings for Chloe.**

 **This being said this chapter will start to develop a love story!**

 **As always I am waiting for your reviews, tell me what you think and if you love the story in this new chap!**

 **Be awesome!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _Some say that we fall in love instantly, that love never comes little by little. It's all at once. It's devastating, but it's also the best feeling._

 _When you find that one person you just know, you feel it immediately._

 _The only problem is when you have known that person your whole life, and can not understand that you are in love…_

 **Three months later…**

Chloe actually kept her promise, this past summer was the best I've had in a long time, it was the same as when we where kids but only this time it was not just me and Chloe, this time we also had Stacie and Aubrey.

I am not even going to deny it I actually love this new set up. Even Aubrey.

And now here we are, at the end of the summer, Chloe and Aubrey ready to leave once again. Chloe was going to start her new life in Los Angeles and Aubrey was going to grad school in Boston…yep Aubrey Posen was going to follow her dad's steps and become the next best lawyer of the country.

Knock Knock

I promise you, I can never have 5 minutes to myself in this house, like what the heck?! Chloe and Aubrey just left for a day at a spa and here I thought I could lay back in my bed, with my music and just chill out! But NO! Som-

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

"Ugh ok what the fu-Stacie? What happened? Why are you crying?!" I say as I open the door for my best friend to come in.

"Sorry Becs I…I'm fucked Beca!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Chloe and Aubrey leave tomorrow!" she nearly shouts at me.

"Stacie what the heck! I thought someone died! What is wrong with you?!" I slap her arm, not understanding the big deal.

"God Beca! I just needed more time you know?! I mean, I am not asking a lot am I?" she asks as she stands up and goes on. "Like I just want to know her better, you know? Usually I am not shy about knowing people, but with her it's different! Like I really, really, really want to know her, know everything about her. What she eats for breakfast. What's her favorite movie, her favorite color, favorite food, if she pref-"

"Stacie stop! You are making no sense! Who are you talking about?!" I ask incredulously "Aubrey! I'm talking about Aubrey, Beca!"

Wait! What? Stacie likes Aubrey?

Hahahahahahaha oh my God! I know, I know I shouldn't laugh but come on! She must be joking right? Stacie Conrad just simply does not fall in love. She has to be joking right? Right?

"Stacie you like Aubrey?"

"I am in love with her Beca!"

What...the...fuck?!

"Stacie what are talking about? Love? We don't do love remember?"

See, since day one of our friendship, Stacie and I found out that we are really similar. And when it comes to love, well we simply don't believe in it. Because who needs love? Come on guys you have to agree with me on that! Heartbreak and tears are not something I am looking forward to. And Stacie too, or at least until she met Aubrey!

Stacie Conrad, or "The Hunter", as she was known as at NYU, used to pick girls up randomly at parties, fuck them and never know what their name was! Stacie Conrad does not fall in love! Come on! This has to be a weird dream!

This is actually the reason we even became friends in the first place, a long bet that we started at the party that we met, the first one to end up with a girl at the end of the night would buy the loser breakfast the next morning. And then it kept going for all the parties that we've been at.

It's a rule, we don't do love!

"I know Beca! I know and that's why I didn't tell you! You would never believe me! But right now I need my best friend because I think I am going insane!" she says as she collapse face down on my bed.

"But how? When?…WHY?! And Aubrey? Really? Out of all the girls in this planet you choose to develop feelings for Aubrey Posen? The most unavailable person in the world? Aubrey Posen that is dating the vice-president son? Really Stacie?!" She spat out.

"It's not like I choose it Beca! But at Chloe's welcome home party she smiled at me and I was sold. She just had to smile, oh her smile Beca!" she explains with a dumb smile on her face.

"Ok Aladdin, calm your tits, I get the message." I roll my eyes at her "You like Aubrey! But still The vice-president son Stacie! Which means…"

"Which means I'm screwed I know Beca! God I knew coming here was a bad idea" She gets up to leave but I stop her…Man I am going to regret this, but she's my best friend…

"Wait Stace! Sorry! I am sorry, I'm a shitty best friend! But really Stacie?!" she looks pointedly at me "Ok sorry not the point. What if I make us some hot cocoa and you explain to me what is going on on that pretty head of yours?"

"Can I have marshmallows?" she asks with puppy eyes.

"We have to ask Ashlyn, if she has some" I smirk.

"Good! I need a big Ashlyn hug right now" she says with a sad smile.

And for the first time I realize that Stacie is not lying when she says that she loves Aubrey, she is in love with her! And that little smile can make me feel her pain, and I don't know if this is even possible but if there is someone in this world that can win Aubrey Posen over that someone is definitely Stacie. But first Hot cocoa!

"Let's go then."

 _They also say that sometimes you need to witness love to understand how deep in love you are. You need to witness someone else's happiness to want your own just as bad, the path might not be easy but at the end the result is always worth it…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi awesome people!**

 **Sorry I wasn't able to post last weekend but just finished an exam week so it was complicated BUT I did right some chapters so you will have regular posts every weekend!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _The worst part of being in love is that you never know if its for ever or not._

 _Every time a new love story begins everything is beautiful, perfect and there only that person that matters._

 _The real struggle starts when the first fight happens, and then the next and the next…But sometimes life is a bitch…and you have to struggle first before you get a taste at unconditional love…_

Ashlyn was in the kitchen when Stacie spots her and runs to her for a hug.

"Oh my God Stacie you scared me!" says my nana.

"Ashlyn, I am sad" pouts Stacie as she steps back and looks down.

Ashlyn looks at me trying to understand what is wrong with the always smily and happy tall brunette but I shrug convinced that Stacie will tell her…

"I am in love and it sucks" she lets out and Ashlyn has the same shock written in her face as I probably had a few moments ago in my room.

"Oh dear don't say that! Love is beautiful…even if now it doesn't seem like it…even if it looks like there's no happing ending…it's always worth it to try" she says looking at both of us.

"But this time I think I am aiming to high Ash" a sigh leave a defeated Stacie.

"Well if it's any help, I never saw Aubrey smile as bright as since you two met" she states smirking.

"WHAT?!" Stacie and I shout.

"Oh come on don't be so surprised girls, I know you 4 and I know when something happens to you. And to be honest Stacie's crush on Aubrey is anything but subtle…girl you were so red when she asked you if you wanted to share a gum!" I laugh at that. Thinking about it Stacie really was acting weird around Aubrey since that first night that they met.

"You really think that she might like me back" she is smiling so big that Ashlyn and I can't help but share a knowing look.

"Ash we actually came here for hot cocoa do you th-"

"Beca shut up! Ashlyn and I need to speak about what she just said. You know where everything is, make hot cocoa for all of us will you?! Let's go Ash all the details" she takes Ashlyn hand and goes in the living room.

I smile to myself and start looking for all the ingredients for hot cocoa. I love that everyone loves Ashlyn as much as I do, not only Stacie but also Aubrey are under her spell. My nana is the best.

"Honey do you happen to know why Stacie basically just kicked me out of the living room?" my mom asks while coming into the kitchen.

"Believe it or not Stacie is in love and apparently Ash has important information" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Her crush on Aubrey is painful to see" I turn around shocked.

"You also knew about her crush? What the heck was I the only one not seeing it?" my mom laugh at me coming over with four mugs in her hand.

"Sweetheart you are the last person to realize that love is right in front of you"

"What do you mean?

"Nothing love, nothing just that when it comes to love you are slow to catch up"

"Whatever mother!"

She laughs at me, and we wait for the milk to get warm.

"Soooo did you decide on what to do?" I knew that question was coming.

"I really still have no idea, I-"

"Beca you and I both know that music is your future sweetheart, why are you so scared to follow that path?" she asks lifting my chin gently. I love my mum.

"I don't want to disappoint you guys…Brian is married, has an awesome chid and is successfully taking over the family company! If I follow my music dream I will most likely fail. And I just wanted to make you and dad proud!" I once again lower my head.

"Honey we will be disappointed if you don't even try" I smile at her, my mum always know what to say to make me feel better and give me confidence.

"Look, Chloe is going to LA why don't you go with her? LA is good for artists like you!" I look at her with a shy smile, that's actually a pretty awesome idea.

"You think she'll take me as her roommate?" I smirk and my mum smirks back

"She's having a hard time thinking about separation and you to going back to not talking, I think she would be thrilled with this idea" the hot cocoa is now ready and my mum pours it in the mugs, while a look for marshmallows.

"I just want you to know that I could never be disappointed in you Beca, I am actually proud to have you as my daughter. I learned so much from you. You never used our name to achieve anything, you always fought for what you wanted and even if thinking that you will be so far away from me is hard, I am happy if you are. And if music is really what you want then I'll do anything to help you realize your dreams."

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, my mom wipes it with her hand and sweetly smiles at me.

"I'm back bitches!" Chloe says as she hugs my mom from behind "Mmmmm hot cocoa please tell me that you left some for me!" she looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"I didn't!" I smile at the pout that instantly appears "But if you are patient I can make you some while my mum takes this in the living room" she frees my mum and gives me a big bear hug.

"You're the best Bec!" my mom smiles at us and leaves with the already prepared hot cocoa.

"Have you been crying?" she asks as she takes my head in her hands looking closely at me. My stomach does a weird thing, I hope I'm not getting sick.

"Just being emotional with my mum" I shrug. "Did you have fun with Lucifer?"

"Stop calling her that! I know that you love Aubrey!" she says unable to stop her laugh. "But yes with had lots of fun, but she was kinda sad and I couldn't make her tell me why…"

"Well if it's any consolation, Stacie came in crying like a kid and now your mum is consoling her" I smile knowing her next question.

"Why? What happened? Is she ok?" I smirk knowingly.

"She's in love with Aubrey"

"WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello sweet sweet people!**

 **I hope you all are doing great! I want to welcome all the new people that are following the story!**

 **I already wrote 2 new chapters after this one and I have to admit I don't know where this is going xD don't get me wrong I know how I want this story to end but I don't know how to get there...I guess only time will tell.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chap, leave a review if you feel like it, or just tell me what you think about Chloe being so clueless. Also do you like Stacie completely in love with Aubrey? Do you think Aubrey will leave her "perfect" boyfriend?**

 **I'll be waiting ;)**

 **Stay awesome guys!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _They say when you are in love you stomach feels like millions of butterflies are having fun inside of you._ _That when you feel it you just know. And with it comes the need of being with that person all the time, the need to be closer, the need to be loved…_

Finally someone who didn't catch on this, apparently so clear, crush that Stacie has for Aubrey.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one just realizing it!"

"Stacie is in love with Aubrey? My Aubrey?" she says disbelief written all over her face.

"Your Aubrey huh? I taught I was the only gay person in this family" I say smirking at her.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" she smiles at me "How did I not catch that? Am I a bad friend? God first you, now Stacie" the defeated tone on her voice makes me understand that she is blaming herself for Stacie's current state of pain.

"Chloe I didn't know either and I've know Stacie for way longer than you have…" I pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know but still! We became close friends during this summer and she has been a good friend to you so I care about her because you care and I don-"

"Chloe Stop! She is fine, our moms are taking care of her now…and they have hot chocolate and all!" I say smiling, she doesn't look convinced. "Actually your mom mentioned that this crush might not be one sided" her shocked face is priceless.

"What?! They're in the living room you say?" I stop her before she reaches the door, I take her hand in mine just like when we were kids, she looks at our hands and than into my eyes. My stomach does a weird thing again, I can't stop thinking about what it might be. I have her full attention now.

"I wanted to ask you opinion about something" she looks at our hands then back at me and smiles nodding.

"What do you think about having a roommate in LA?" now she looks confused.

"Well I actually was thinking about getting one, this way it will be easier for rent and all that stuff, why do you ask? You know someone that can be interested?"

"Actually… ** _I_** am interested…" Silence. She looks at me in the eyes, trying to understand if I am making fun of her, and when she realizes that my smile is sincere, she smiles back. A big Chloe Beale smile, the one that can end wars, the one that gives me peace. And suddenly she's hugging me.

"Are you for real right now?!"

"If you want me…"

"Beca! Of course I want you there! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure. The music industry is hard and I'm not sure I can fit." I say looking down.

"Ok stop it! Your music is awesome and everybody will love it!" she says taking my face in her hands.

"Thanks"

I would love to tell her so much more, how she always makes me smile, how this summer has been one of the best ever, how excited I am now for Los Angeles.

But we just keep looking in each others eyes, she's still smiling and I can't help but smile too.

"This was our dream remember?" she asks me, letting my face go.

"How could I forget, we used to talk about it for hours in our room!" we laugh "You were going to be a doctor and I would be doing music with Destiny's child. Do you think they would do a reunion If I asked them?"

"Of course! Nobody can refuse Beca Mitchell anything! All artists will want to get produced by you!"

"Always busting my ego Beale!" and we laugh again.

"But come on now, I want to hear all about Stacie and Aubrey! Aaaaand I want my hot chocolate!"she says pouting and taking my hand.

"Pretty sure it's not so hot anymore"

 _But some people just don't understand those butterflies. Some people might need more time that love has chosen them. Some people don't understand that love is right in front of them._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello awesome people!**

 **I finally wrote another chapter so you get a new one today! Yay!**

 **But I'm starting classes tomorrow again so I don't know when I'll post the next one so be patient, I'll make sure to write as much as possible until then.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful week!**

 **Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _The funny thing about love is that it moves people, even the ones that you would never guess can change, thanks to love they do. And you can see a change in them, how they grow, how love makes them a better person…_

"CHLOE!" Stacie screams as soon as she sees Chloe and I walking in to the living room.

"That would be me!" Chloe answers with an amused smile.

"Guess what?!" Stacie says now more excited then when she left the kitchen.

"What?!" it's the excited answer.

"Aubrey is totally in love with me" Stacie spats out smiling big.

"Ok! That is not what I told you sweetie, I just said that there might be a possibility that Aubrey could…maybe…feel the same way" Ashlyn answers looking worried.

Stacie looked at her for a moment then shrugged it off and stated "Same thing!"

We all looked at each other a little bit concerned, so then my mom tried to talk some sense into her.

"Stacie honey, we just don't want you to think that Aubrey actually feels something too! Yeah maybe Ashley and I caught on some little things that had us thinking that she could have some feelings too. But this doesn't mean that she actually is! You know that she has a boyfriend, a pretty important one if you ask me, and she is happy with him". she says sympathetically at her.

"I know Beth but I can't think like that!" she looks at all of us "I am in love with her, and I know that you think that this is me being my normal self but it's not guys, I promise! When I first saw her, when she first smiled at me I felt like for the first time in my life I was alive. Really alive! Like my whole life until that moment was spent to wait for her…and when I finally found her…I knew that I didn't need to wait anymore" she says with tears in her eyes, I look at Chloe and then at our moms, they are all mesmerized by Stacie's words.

"…so yeah I know it's complicated, and I know that I might get really hurt…But I know that if there is a chance, even the slightest, I will not let it pass. Because I know that it will all be worth it".

Silence.

"And because I'm Stacie Conrad, nobody can resist me that long" I laugh out loud and so does Chloe and our moms. Stacie is my favorite person.

"So what?! You're going to seduce her until she realizes that she's actually meant to be with you and not her super amazing, super important boyfriend?"

"Exactly!"

She looks at me with a knowingly smile.

"Well Stace even if I like Lucas, what you said was so beautiful that I cannot help but root for you" she says giving her a hug. "Thanks Chlo!".

"Yes Stacie, what you said was really beautiful and I think I speak for everyone that no matter what happens we all be there for you, ok sweetie?" my mom says while Ashlyn nods next to her.

"Thanks! I love you guys so much" she has once again teary eyes.

We all sit on the sofas and talk and smile and laugh about silly stuff, I take the chance to announce to Stacie and Ashlyn my decision to go to LA and follow my dream, of course they are happy for me, but Stacie claims that I'm leaving her.

"Here they are! My favorite ladies!" exclaims my dad as he enters the living room and gives my mother a kiss.

"Dad! Can we go to your office please? I have something important to tell you…" I look at him smiling. He gets up puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me towards is office.

"What have you done now" he says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!"

 _Love makes everything look better, look brighter even when everything around is dark. Love can be a challenge, one that might get us hurt…But love is always worth the risk._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys!**

 **I know! I'm so sorry I didn't post any new chap for so long, my bad. I'm super busy, so I probably won't be able to post as often as I first thought when I started writing this story.**

 **But don't worry I'll finish this story, I don't want to rush it, I want to develop it and make it a cool story but for that you'll probably have to wait :P**

 **I hope you enjoy this chap! Next one the story starts to get interesting ;)**

 **Thanks for the comments and for everything!**

 **Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

"So what do you want to talk about" my dad asks as we sit in his office.

I remembrer when we were kids Chloe and I would spend hours in these chairs playing and pretending to work.

"Nothing to worry about, just that I talked to mom and I think that I finally decided what I want to do next…" I'm a bit nervous as I say this to my dad, his opinion is really important to me and even if I know that I am being irrational I can't help but feel this way.

"And that is?" he keeps smiling at me curious to know my answer.

"I want to try and become a music producer…I know that it's hard, and I know that it want be easy, but I really, really, really want to try it" I stop and look at him, he is smiling at me.

"Well I am glad! I don't know a lot about that world but I know that you are a Mitchell and if you want to become a music producer then you'll become one" he smiles kindly at me, and then continues "But you have to promise me one thing" I nod at him, curious about what is about to ask me "You have to promise me that you will become the best music producer ever existed"

God I love my family, I hug my dad and promise him that I'll try my best to do so. I then proceed to explain to him that I plan to move to LA soon with Chloe and start looking for internships with some music company.

"So you and Chloe are going to live together hun?" he smirks I roll my eyes at him.

"I know that you would love for me and Chloe to marry and give you grandchilds but she's straight and guess what? She just got engaged!" I smirk at him.

The first time that my dad hinted that I should try and date Chloe was a few months after I came out to them, we were in this same office and said that he always thought that one day Chloe would officially become a Mitchell by marrying me. I remember looking at him like he grew a second head and then laughing hysterically.

It's not that I never thought about Chloe like that, I think that I always had a crush on her because come on she is beautiful. But that's it, just a crush, it was never more than that. Chloe has a long list of boyfriends that always made her sexuality very clear.

I don't know if Chloe caught up on our parents wanting us to end up together but I know that I am not the one telling her! She already holds to me the little crush when we were kids, I am not giving her more material to make fun of me. No Thank you!

"Anyway when do you want to leave?" he asked still smiling.

"I don't know I want Chloe to settle in first and then go…I'm thinking a couple of months and I'll be ready to go"

"Great! Well I helped Chloe with the house, it looked really good for her and I think that you'll like yourself there" he then looked at me sweetly and said "I am really proud of you Beca". I felt tears threatening to come out, my dad and I have always been close and hearing him say that to me meant the world. I didn't said anything back, I just hugged him tight and smiled.

"Ok enough of this, I still have to deal with all this Stacie stuff! I really don't like leaving her now…" I said recovering for the moment we just had.

"Yeah about that…what was happening with her?"

"Apparently she's in love with Aubrey"

"Oh that! Well can't say I didn't saw that coming!" he shrugged leaving me in disbelief;

"How come Chloe and I are the only one surprised by this news?!"

"You girls are clearly blind" He said with a knowing smile.

"Come on let's go back to the rest of the ladies, I was thinking about going to the movies and then pizza to celebrate you finally moving out!" he said smirking at me.

"I am going to ignore the last part of your sentence and accept the offer"


	11. Chapter 10

Hello sweet people!

I hope you all are having a great week and that you all are happy, healthy and smiling!

Sorry for taking some time to update the story but as i said I'm quit busy, but I'm still writing this story and I will end this story because I hate it when other writer don't end a story so I am not going to be like that. it might take some time but we'll get there!

Anyways thank you for the comments I read them all and I love all your theories about where this story is going, we'll see who is right and who is not!

Hope you enjoy the chapter, someone is finally part of the story, not sure if you'll like it though :s

Stay awesome!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _Change can be good or bad. Change can help you realize stuff, make you do stuff. But change can also impact you as a person, make you see things that have always been there…_

4 months later

Well it only took me 3 months to move out. Easy to say that it was hard leaving mom and Ashlyn behind but I am happy to be in Los Angeles, happy to share a house with my best friend and happy to finally do what I love the most. Music.

As soon as I decided to move in LA I started to send my music to some music companies in the area and lucky enough a little company called T. loved it, more specifically one of their producers asked me to work with him as his second. As I said it's a little company so the pay it's not incredible but it allows me to pay the rent without the help of my parents! They still send money because that's how they are so every now and then Chloe and I have a "Treat Yo Self" day.

Chloe started school and she is super busy, sometimes we barely see each other but when we do we always do something fun together, she says that the best way to rebuilt our friendship is to do what we do better, have fun. This weekend is no exception, it's the first weekend that she is free so we decided to make the most out of it, and that means: Disneyland!

Yep that's the great thing about living in LA, we have disneyland! So when she told me that she had the weekend free we didn't think twice and actually bought tickets for two days and to live the full experience were going to stay at the hotel in the parc! Can't get any better than that.

"Honey, I'm hooooooome", I smile hearing her voice.

"Really Chloe?! Really?" I raise an eyebrow at her, she smirks at me and then put her arms around my neck.

"Well I think that we are on that stage of our relationship" she looks at me still smirking.

"Oh are we now? Then I think that we are on that stage of our relationship for me to do this!" I start tickling her as she tries to free herself.

"No! No! No! Becs please! Stop" she laughs as I keep tickling.

"Beca please I'm going to pee on my pants" I stop. "Ewww Chloe!" I say as I let her go and she looks at me with a knowing look.

"HA! Too easy Mitchell! Too easy!" she says smiling at me and then giving me a hug "I missed you" she then softly says in my ear as I smile into the hug.

"You're a sap!" I say as I end the hug "Go shower! I ordered pizza" she squeaks and runs to her room.

And this is what basically happens in our house. This past month living with Chloe made me realize how much I missed her and how much I missed our friendship.

Don't get me wrong having Stacie in my life while Chloe wasn't there has been great but Chloe is Chloe and what we have can't compare to anything.

Speaking of Stacie, that crazy friend of mine really moved to be closer to Aubrey, of course Aubrey thinks Stacie only got a job there and was incredibly happy to have a friendly face near now that Chloe is not with her. We all know that Stacie's plan is different but up until today Aubrey is still pretty much in love with her awesome boyfriend, and Stacie gets everyday a little bit more heartbroken.

My thoughts are cut short by the bell ring, pizza is here!

Fridays are movie night, where basically Chloe and I eat junk food and pretend to watch a movie when we actually just spend the night talking about our week, sometimes Chloe cut short the night to go to her room and skype with Clint.

Clint.

I actually have not had the chance to meet him, he was here with Chloe the week before I arrived, we spoke briefly on the phone once because he was not able to reach Chloe. Yes, I do know what he looks like because Chloe's room is full of pictures of the two of them together. Actually what surprised me the first time that I entered Chloe's room was the fact that she had the same amount of pictures of us that she had with her boyfriend. She blushed when I teased her about it, saying that even if she wasn't showing it she still considered me her « bestest » friend. I smile at the thought of that day.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks smiling too. I look at her and my breath catches I my lungs, she's just so beautiful it's unfair. She's on her pyjamas, hair still wet, no make up on and yet she manages to be the most beautiful girl ever. _What the actual fuck Mitchell?!_

"Just remembering the number of photos that you have on me on your room!" I tease.

"Shut up and give me pizza" She sits down and fakes a pout.

I smile and do as told, her eyes light up as soon as she sees the pizza in her plate. God she's so cute. _Ok I have to stop now._

We stay in silence only for a couple of minutes, she then asks me about my week at the studio and then I ask her about her week at school. As soon as she starts speaking you can feel the passion for what she is doing and I am sure that her future patients are going to be so lucky to have her.

"-so I told Aubrey that Stacie and her should start thinking about sharing a house since they spend most of their time together" she says with a mischievous smile.

"You want Stacie to die? She won't be able to live with Aubrey without do-"

DING DONG

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask Chloe confused.

"No! Are you?" I shook my head no and then get up to go see who it is.

I open the door to a smiling blond guy, hazel eyes, totally handsome if you're into that.

"Hi! You must be Beca! How are you doing?! I'm Cl-"

"CLINT!"


	12. UPDATE

Hi guys!

I know! I know it's been ages but you know life it's weird sometimes.

As you all know I was in Paris when the terrorists attacks happened in November and guess what I was in Nice when the terrorists attacks happened there too. This is not the reason why I stopped writing (I'll get there in a bit) but I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all of you and to spread a lil' bit of love and positive thoughts because this world needs it!

Anyways back to my onions (as we say here), the reason why I didn't update in a very long time is because I lost the 2 chapters that i wrote and that where ready to be posted, so I got really mad at my computer and didn't what to open a doc in a while.

Now that I'm calm, I don't really have time to write anymore since I work and go to uni but I want to finish this story, as I already told you I know how I want this story to end, it may be take a while but I'll get there. I hope to update at least 2 a month but I can't really assure you to do so.

Anyways I hope that you're still interested in this story, I'll still gladly read your opinions on how you think the story should go on, what are you favourites characters, should Stacie and Aubrey end up together? Tell me anything.

Hope to read you soon.

Stay awesome!


End file.
